Commercially available bottled water and juice are very popular in today's society. These bottles are typically available with threaded, twist off type caps. Some commercially available beverage bottles, in an effort to make them spill resistant, come with caps in which a mechanical movement permits the cap to alternate between an open and closed position. One such cap is the familiar pop-up spout that opens when the spout is pulled up and that closes when the spout is pressed down. Other such caps are twisted in one direction to open and twisted in the opposite direction to close.
In addition, many styles of spill resistant cups designed for children, otherwise known as “sippy cups,” are available today. Such spill resistant cups typically include a matched cup and spill resistant cap, in which the cap is designed to snap or thread onto the cup. The cap usually incorporates a spout and some type of valve to reduce or inhibit spillage when a child drinks from the cup.